nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanting
Enchanting is any is any of several useful activities that involves the Enchanting Rod. Enchanting Stones Enchanting is used to make enchanting stones which in turn are used to modify stats on a weapon, armor or pet. This is the only activity that uses the Enchanting skill and the only one that will train it. Level Restrictions Placing materials in the left column confers a positive stat whereas placing a material in the right column confers a negative stat. The tier of the material used directly affects the amount of bonus/penalty, based on the lowest tier material used. Note that you must pair an object in the left column with an object in the right column in the same row. tier 3/tier 3 = +3/-3 tier 1/tier 8 = +1/-1 Additionally, the magnitude of the stat change of the stone is limited by your Enchanting skill level, according to the same level/Tier structure governing the other tradeskills. For example, *Tier 1 = level 0 = +1/-1 stone *Tier 2 = level 3 = +2/-2 stone *Tier 3 = level 6 = +3/-3 stone, or +2/+1/-2/-1, and so on. The Enchanting skill required to create a certain enchanting stone uses the same tier-level relationship used by Resourcing skills. For example, a tier 11 stone (the plus numbers add up to 11) requires Enchanting skill level 34. The maximum a item can be enchanted is 2 times the total bonus stats naturally from that item. For instance a Blood Claw has a bonus of Int: 1; Reg: 2 so 1+2 = 3, and 3 x 2 = 6, so the max magnitude stone that can be used on a Blood Claw is +6/-6. Also, enchantment combinations such as +3/+3/-3/-3, +4/+2/-4/-2, or +6/-4/-2 will also work on a Blood Claw. You can use multiple resources in the left and right columns to raise and penalize multiple stats, but all resource stacks must be of a different type. For example foraged plants and dyes are considered different types, but elderberries and tea leaves are the same type. If you don't put any materials at all in any box for the enchanting rod, you will create a blank enchanting stone which can be used to wipe any existing enchantments on an item. If you use an enchanting stone on an item already carrying enchantments (as opposed to simply bonus stats intrinsic to that item), the old enchantments will be replaced by the new enchantments from the new stone. IMPORTANT: a stat isnt allowed to go below 50. If your equiment would decrease a stat below 50 you cannot equip it. Resources To make a stone, at least one resource must be placed in the left column, and at least one resource in the right column: Dyes for Str -------------------------- Sinews for Agi Leather for Dex---------------------- Threads for Cnt Bones for PSt ----------------------- Planks for Dur Scales for Int ------------------------ Ingots for PRe Cloths for Cnc ---------------------- Skins for MRe Geodes for MSt -------------------- Oils for Reg Raw resources may also be used but randomly result in one of the following: Carcasses give PSt, Cnt or Str Sticks, Wood give Str, Int or PSt Silks give PSt, Int, or MRe Ores give Str, Agi, or Cnt Plants give, MSt, Agi, or Cnt Fish give MSt, Dur or Agi Vegetables give PRe, Reg, or Dur Rodent Parts give Dex, Reg or Cnc Note that raw resources are required to get odd numbers of stats to be enchanted, e.g. a +6/-4/-2 enchantment. Due to the randomness of the stat involved when using a given resource, an element of luck is required to get this type of stone. Transmutation The enchanting rod can also be used to change a stack of resources from one tier to another. Such resource transmutation does not require any actual Enchanting skill. To do so simply place a stack of resources in the upper right slot of the enchanting window. If the stack has an even number the player will get half that number back in the next highest tier. Four tier one resources would become two tier two resources for example. If the stack has an odd number then the player will get back a slightly larger number of resources but at the next lowest tier. For example, fifteen tier two resources would likely become somewhere between 19 and 24 tier one resources. The numbers are very likely random; transmuting the same number of items in this way has yielded different results. For unstackable resources (i.e. carcasses, fish) only: to uptier, put one of a resource in the upper left slot, and an identical resource in the upper right slot. Trophy Making Enchanting can be used to make trophies. To make trophies a player places a resin in the upper left slot of the enchanting rod (placing it in the right hand side will make it drop a tier). The player will receive trophies equal to one thousand exp for every 33.3 gold on the resin. See Also *Crafting Overview *Stats Skills *Trophy Recipes Category:Skills Category:Base Skills Category:Artistry